wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad-Anon
The Bad-Anon is the villains support group Ralph attends in Wreck-It Ralph. Video game villains attend these weekly meetings when they feel dissatisfied with their role as the "bad guy" and to also receive support. It is led by Clyde and takes place in the ghost pen at the Pac-Man game. The slogan for the group is "One game at a time". At the beginning of the movie, after Ralph tells his story, he is seen sitting among many other villains. Clyde tells Ralph they know what he's going through, but after Ralph says "I don't wanna be the bad guy anymore." The villains express their shock at this statement (Clyde turning blue, Bowser breathing fire, etc), and they comfort Ralph. They then stand up and recite the The Bad-Anon creed (apart from Ralph, who is silent). The members of Bad-Anon then leave for Game Central Station (except for Clyde, because he lives there). Known Attendees This is a list of all villains seen attending Bad-Anon in Wreck-It Ralph * Wreck-It Ralph (Fix-It Felix, Jr.) * Saitine (Satan's Hollow) * "Shinobi" (based off Smoke from Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3) * Bowser (Vs. Super Mario Bros.) * Zangief (Street Fighter II) * Dr. Robotnik (Sonic the Fighters) * M. Bison (Street Fighter II) * Clyde (Pac-Man) * 1011001 (based off the Yellow Robot from Cyborg Justice) * Sorceress (based off Mishaela from Shining Force) * Neff (Altered Beast) * Beholder (Baldur's Gate) * "Cyborg" (based off Kano from Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3) * "Zombie" (based off Cyril from House of the Dead) Trivia * The two Bad-Anon meetings that Ralph attends are used as the bookends for the film (the prologue and the epilogue). * Dr. Wily from Mega Man was originally set to make an appearance in the Bad-Anon villains support group as shown in an early render image. However, he was cut in the final version of the film and replaced with Shinobi. * In both the Junior Novelization and Golden Books adaptations, all of the real-world video game baddies are replaced with generic video game baddies. * M. Bison is the only member of Bad-Anon who is voiced by his current voice actor in the games, as all the other members are voiced by someone else or are completely silent. All the silent members are are actually lip-synching when they recite the credo to give the viewers the impression that they are actually speaking. Curiously enough, Jim Cummings (the current voice of Pete, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger) is among the additional voice cast, which is ironic since he voiced Dr. Robotnik in the Sonic the Hedgehog"SatAM" cartoon. ** It should be noted that Bowser can be seen and audibly heard growling when Ralph is about to get on board the train with the other villains. It's unknown if his growling were provided by his current voice actor, Kenny James, or if they were special effect. * The video game villains' sprites with the exception of Clyde were all created specifically for the film (Doctor Eggman's, Kano's, Shinobi's, M. Bison's, and Saw-Hand Cyborg's Pac-man-''style sprites are not shown since they were the first to leave that game), and look nothing like how their sprites appeared in their respective games. Most noticeably, Bowser's sprite resembles the one from ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. However, it's possible that they all altered their sprites so that they all are drawn in the same artstyle of Pac-Man. * Of all the video game characters and elements that appear in the film, the Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Street Fighter, Q*Bert, Tapper Altered Beast, and Pong characters are the only ones who are all drawn very accurate to their games' official artwork: While Kano sports the red eye like his Mortal Kombat ''counterpart, his appearance in the game doesn't have the mechanical right arm. Also, most noticeably, Clyde looks more like his in-game sprite rather than his official artwork seen the game ''Pac-Man World (which looks like this, a similar treatment was done to the other three ghosts as with Pac-Man himself). * Zangief is actually portrayed as a villain in this film, similar to his appearances in the live-action ''Street Fighter''film and animated cartoon series, but not in the games. According to director Rich Moore (who ironically voices him in the film), the reason for Zangief's villainy was due to the fact that Moore found him very hard to beat when playing ''Street Fighter II ''as a boy and personally considered him to be a villain. * The sprite depicting Ralph grabbing the cherries before leaving ''Pac-Man ''and later sharing them with the ''Q*Bert ''gang eventually shows up one more time at the end of the film when the Walt Disney Pictures logo becomes a "kill screen." * The Sorceress is the only female villain to attend the Bad-Anon meeting. * The Bad-Anon affirmation is recited by Ralph again at the end of the film when he is about to deliver the final blow at Turbo by completely destroying all of the Mento stalactites at Diet Cola Mountain. Gallery Badguys.jpg|Three attendees of Bad-Anon. BadAnonDC.jpg|Ralph at Bad-Anon, by Dan Cooper. Bad Anon 1.jpg|Neff, Beholder, Cyborg, and Zombie at Bad-Anon bad-anon 3.jpg|Zombie, Ralph, and Saitine at Bad-Anon Bad-Anon 4.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph taking it one game at a time Bad-Anon 5.jpg|Cyborg showing a disgusted Ralph Zombie's heart Bad-Anon 6.jpg|"Look Ralph, we understand" Bad Anon 03.png|"I am Zangief..I am bad guy" Bad Anon 05.jpg|Bowser, Zangief and Dr. Eggman shocked to Ralph's confession Bad Anon 02.png|Bad-Anon members listening to Ralph's story Bad Anon.png|Meeting over Bad Anon 12.png|Listening to Zangief Bad Anon 15.jpg|Listening to Ralph's story Category:Organizations Category:Events Category:Settings